championsonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Teleios
Teleios, also known as the Perfect Man, is the foremost expert on matters of biological science and genetics on Champions Earth; he possesses the ability to create monsters and clones to forward his goals, and by utilizing his expertise he seeks to create the perfect being. He is capable of endowing his test subjects with superpowers, as well as strip those they may already possess. Despite this, he has refrained from granting himself such abilities as not to mar the perfection his own genetically engineered body represents. Appearance & Personality "Perfection is not an unattainable goal. I achieve it every day in my laboratories. I am the living embodiment of it!" :- Jakob Stroessen, a/k/a Teleios, the Perfect Man Teleios strives for an appearance that reflects the perfection of his body and mind. A Caucasian male, he possesses a muscular body honed by a regular regimen of physical training and biochemical treatments. He has blonde hair and blue eyes that reflect the evil his mind is capable of orchestrating. He favors wearing slacks and turtleneck sweaters in dark colors that compliment his white lab coat. Teleios considers himself to be a superior being, and holds little regard for others beyond their potential as test subjects. His relationships last only so long as he benefits from them, and he readily tosses others aside, or uses them as materials in his experiments, as he sees fit. Motivation Teleios believes it's his right and destiny to rule the world, a goal he intends to pursue by reshaping it, little by little; he feels only he is worthy and capable of achieving the task. Though he does not consider himself a fighter, and avoids confronting those that oppose him personally, he utilizes his scientific expertise to create and grow loyal beings capable of carrying out his objectives for him. Background Jakob Stroessen was gifted with a brilliant mind, but possessed a body that paled in comparison; born in Canada to Austrian parents, his young form suffered from diseases and conditions that rendered him extremely weak and easily injured. Convinced that the disorders that plagued his body could be cured through scientific research, Stroessen applied his considerable intellect to the fields of biology and genetics. He managed to obtain a Ph.D, but due to studies he had conducted into several controversial fields, such as cloning and genetic engineering, he was unable to find work. He established his own lab and continued his research. But then, one day, he fell into an exhausted sleep at his laboratory table after working for nearly three straight days without a break. When he awak- ened, he saw that a pad of paper on the table was covered with writing. As far as he could remember, it had been blank before, so he picked it up to look more closely. The formulae and notes on that single piece of paper, written in a strong and confident hand, astonished him. He recognized their implications immediately. Contained amid those few letters and numbers were the keys to unlocking several genetic problems that had bedeviled him for years. A few weeks’ worth of work, and he had unlocked many more by taking the notes to their logical scientific conclusions. In the space of a month, he’d gone from being a frustrated biochemist to one of the most knowledgeable geneticists — if not the most knowl- edgeable — in world history. His new-found understanding of biological and biochemical sciences allowed him to clone a new body for himself, free of any imperfections, and transfer his conscious into the engineered flesh. To reflect his new existence he adopted the name Teleios, a Greek word meaning "perfection", and put his past life behind him by destroying his original body. Skills & Abilities Through extensive physical training and biochemical treatments, Teleios' body stands at the pinnacle of human physical potential. That said, though he's well versed in various forms of martial arts and other fighting techniques, his abilities are purely mundane in nature; the Perfect Man possesses no superpowers of his own. Despite this, his intellect more than compensates for his lack of physical superiority. He's able to apply his scientific expertise toward the tasks of breeding monsters and clones to forward his goals, producing deadly biological pathogens, and freely inducing superpowers in others, as well as stripping them from those that already possess such abilities. Known Associations Teleios sees little benefit in cultivating relationships with others, but has been known to make business arrangements when the terms serve his objectives. He is directly responsible for the development of superpowers in several individuals, including the villains Kevin Poe, Monsoon, and Hurricane, as well as the heroine Flashover. He's also created a number of powerful monsters and superpowered entities in his labs, such as the beings known as Obelisque and Starflare. References Category:Villains